Quarianie
Quarianie to rasa humanoidalnych koczowników znana za swoich zdolności z zakresu technologiithumb|Quarianin i sztucznych inteligencji. Od opuszczenia swej ojczystej planety Rannoch, quarianie żyją na pokładach statków należących do ogromnej Wędrownej Floty. Około 300 lat temu quarianie stworzyli gethów, rasę syntetycznej wirtualnej inteligencji, która miała zapewnić im siłę roboczą. Jednak z czasem gethy zyskały świadomość, co przeraziło quarian, którzy postanowili je powstrzymać póki jeszcze mieli szansę. W wyniku ich działań wywiązała się wojna, którą quarianie przegrali i zostali zmuszeni do udania się na wygnanie. Biologia Generalnie są oni niżsi i mniejszej budowy niż ludzie. Posiadają endoszkielet, usta, zęby, dwoje oczu wyposażone w powieki i kanaliki łzowe oraz trzy grube palce na obu dłoniach, u których wyróżnić można palec wskazujący i kciuk, a także po trzy palce dla każdej nogi. Ich uszy różnią się znacznie od ludzkich. Najważniejszym faktem dotyczącym biologii quarian jest ich słaby układ immunologiczny. Wynika to z tego, że wszyscy quarianie mają na sobie bardzo wyrafinowane kostiumy chroniące przed chorobami, zarazkami czy infekcjami. Ich kombinezon podzielony jest na partie, które można odłączyć od pozostałych w celu naprawy lub zapobiegając rozprzestrzenianiu się na powierzchni skóry niepożądanej substancji. System immunologiczny quarian zawsze był relatywnie słaby, przez rzadko występujące na ich planecie drobnoustroje chorobotwórcze. Większość bakterii i wirusów, jakie można było tam spotkać, miało wręcz dobroczynne działanie dla ich organizmu. Jednak poprzez życie na pokładach sterylnych statków jeszcze bardziej osłabiło ich już i tak słabą odporność. Dlatego nawet w czystych pomieszczeniach quarianin nie zdejmie swojego kombinezonu bez naprawdę dobrego powodu. Gdy jednak się do tego zdecydują, muszą zażyć najpierw antybiotyki, środki wspomagające układ immunologiczny, suplementy ziołowe i bardzo uważać, co w pewnym stopniu zmniejsza ryzyko. Przez to fizyczne są dla quarian trudne, nawet w celach rozrodczych. Statki wchodzące w skład Wędrownej Floty posiadają specjalne „czyste pokoje” gdzie quarianie mogą przyjmować porody i dokonywać operacji chirurgicznych w miarę bezpiecznych warunkach. Mimo wszystko i tak gwarantuje im to reakcję alergiczną, która z czasem mija. Podobnie jak turianie, są oni rasą dekstro-proteinową o przeciwnej do ludzi oraz asari chiralności. Spożycie ich jedzenia przez quarian czy turian może prowadzić nawet do otrucia lub wywołać reakcję alergiczną, działa to w obie strony. Quarianie, którzy podczas swojej pielgrzymki zechcą spróbować czegoś innego niż specjalnie rafinowaną pastę (którą spożywają we flocie), mogą zjeść to samo co turianie. Historia Ojczystą planetą quarian jest Rannoch. Zawsze byli rasą mającą smyczka do technologii. Stworzyli gethy w około 1900 CE mające pełnić zadanie siły roboczej oraz jednostek bojowych. Były one projektowane jako wirtualna inteligencja mając na uwadze prawo Cytadeli, które zakazywało prac nad sztuczną inteligencją. Jednak w miarę ulepszeń quarianie dali gethom możliwość wykonywania bardziej złożonych zadań tworząc rozbudowaną sieć neuronową co doprowadziło do tego, że stały się one w końcu istotami czującymi. Gdy jeden z gethów zapytał swojego twórcę czy posiada on duszę, wśród quarian wybuchła panika. Rząd postanowił wyłączyć wszystkie gethy w obawie przed wybuchem buntu mając nadzieję, że szybkim uderzeniem uda im się zażegnać niebezpieczeństwa z ich strony. Nie docenili oni jednak inteligencji co doprowadziło do wojny, która pochłonęła życie milionów quarian i doprowadziła do ich ucieczki z planety. Po tym jak Rada Cytadeli odmówiła im pomocy, quarianie stworzyli ogromną flotę, którą opuścili swój system. Wkrótce po tych wydarzeniach Rada w ramach kary pozbawiła quarian ambasady skutecznie odcinając ich od polityki Cytadeli. Od tego momentu wszystkie swoje umiejętności i posiadane materiały wykorzystywali do utrzymania floty. Od tamtej pory quarianie postawili sobie za cel przetrwanie oraz próby odszukania skutecznej drogi do odzyskania ich świata. Kultura thumb|left|TaliJednym z czynników wynikających z życia we flocie jest kontrola populacji. Każda rodzina może posiadać jedynie jedno dziecko aby zapobiec w ten sposób zwiększaniu liczebności populacji. Wyjątkiem jest sytuacja, w której wymagane jest jej zwiększenie – wtedy to prawo te jest chwilowo zawieszane. Dzięki temu, że każdy quarianin opiera się na przetrwaniu pozostałych, wśród nich wytworzyły się silne więzi społeczne, porównywalne do tych u krogan. Lojalność, zaufanie i współpraca są fundamentem przetrwania ich rasy. Młodzi quarianie muszą odbyć Pielgrzymkę stanowiącą rytuał przejścia, opuszczając flotę w poszukiwaniu informacji, surowców czy innych rzeczy, które mogą przydać się flocie. Wtedy to ich zdobycz jest przekazywana jako prezent dla kapitana statku do którego chcą dołączyć już po powrocie. Dzięki temu mogą udowodnić swoją przydatność dla wspólnoty, oraz dodatkowo zapewnia to im różnorodność genetyczną, ponieważ nie zwiążą się oni z quarianami ze statku, z którego pochodzą. Pielgrzymka jest także dla nich okazją na doświadczenie życia jakie toczy się poza Wędrowną Flotą pozwalając im na docenienie własnej kultury. Na pokładach statków quarianie zmuszeni są do przebywania w ciasnocie. Nierzadko zdarza się, że kilkuosobowa rodzina mieszka w pojedynczym małym pomieszczeniu. Przywiązują małą wagę do rzeczy osobistych, oceniając każdy przedmiot pod kątem przydatności i często sprzedają rzeczy, które nie przydadzą się załodze ich statku korzystając z pokładu handlowego. Nawet gdy są w domu, quarianie nie zdejmując swoich kombinezonów, częściowo w ramach ostrożności oraz częściowo z powodu psychologicznej reakcji na brak przestrzeni. Ponieważ przez kombinezony trudno im rozpoznać się nawzajem, quarianie wprowadzili zwyczaj przedstawiania się sobie nawzajem przy każdym spotkaniu. Jednak kombinezony same w sobie stanowią dla nich coś więcej. Quarianie nie otrzymują swojego kombinezonu wcześniej niż przed okresem dojrzewania, a zdobycie go oznacza przystąpienie do rytuału przejścia. Po powrocie z Pielgrzymki, z czasem modyfikują oni swoje kombinezony chcąc ukazać przez to swoją dojrzałość. Połączenie kombinezonów uważane jest za oznakę bezgranicznego zaufania i miłości. Ich technologia oraz związki z syntetykami wywarły ogromy wpływ na ich kulturę. W wyniku tego w porównaniu do pozostałych ras wykazują się większą niechęcią co do obcowania ze sztuczną czy wirtualną inteligencją, jednocześnie traktując je bardziej jako istoty żyjące. Ekonomia System gospodarczy quarian w znacznym stopniu różni się od reszty galaktyki. W przeciwieństwie do pozostałych ras w ich społeczeństwie nie występuje żaden system walutowy. Quarianie cenią swoją małą przestrzeń ponad wszystko inne więc rzeczy przez nie niewykorzystywane są magazynowane tak aby zachować maksimum wolnej przestrzeni. Jeżeli posiadają oni jakąś rzecz, która jest dla nich nieprzydatna, pozostawiają ją w publicznym miejscu działającym na zasadzie targu. Dostępne tam rzeczy są następnie chowane w ładowniach tak aby ci, którzy będą je potrzebowali, mogli w każdej chwili je zabrać. Jako, ze ich społeczność jest zbudowana na wzajemnej lojalności i oddaniu, rzadko występują jakiekolwiek zastrzeżenia. Jednak jedzenie i środki medyczne są już traktowane bardziej uważnie. Jedzenie pochodzące ze statków jest thumb|Wędrowna Flotaumieszczane w miejscu zbiórki gdzie z kolei ostrożnie rozprowadza je się do indywidualnych mieszkańców. Każda wydawana żywność jest monitorowana tak aby nie dopuścić do ryzyka jej wyczerpania lub – co gorsza – do masowej głodówki. Podobnie jest ze środkami medycznymi, które także są rozważnie rozprowadzane w ten sposób aby zachować zapasy potrzebne w razie wybuchu zarazy, która mogłaby zagrozić im mimo tego, że przez większość czasu mają na sobie kombinezony. Innym sposobem na uzupełnianie surowców floty jest prowadzenie dobrze opanowanego efektywnego wydobycia na obiecujących planetach znajdujących się w systemach, przez które właśnie przelatuje. Każda rasa, która jest zainteresowana inwestycjami w rejonie znajdującym się na trasie floty często ofiarowuje jej „prezent” w postaci statków, żywności, surowców czy innych potrzebnych rzeczy, które mają przekonać quarian do opuszczenia danego układu. Najczęściej Admiracja floty akceptuje taki dar mając na uwadze ich niedostatek. Religia Quarianie praktykują coś w rodzaju kultu przodków. Wiązał się on z pobraniem odbicia danej osoby i utworzenia z niego czegoś na podobę wirtualnej inteligencji. Były one coraz bardziej ulepszane w nadziei, że pozwolą one korzystać z mądrości swoich przodków za pomocą ich odbić, które mogą być w pełni inteligentne. Niestety banki danych, w których były one gromadzone zostały zniszczone podczas rebelii gethów. Niektórzy quarianie odczytywali przez to swoje wygnanie jako karę za swoją pychę, choć większość nadal uważali, że był to wypadek, a nie wymierzona im kara. Język Obecnie, gdy liczebność quarian została zredukowana do małej, żyjącej wspólnie społeczności mają oni jeden wspólny język. Oto kilka słów z ich oznaczeniami: *nedas – nigdzie *tasi – nikt *vas statku – członek załogi statku *nar statku – dziecko statku *keelah – okrzyk *keelah se’lai – najprawdopodobniej oświadczenie religijne, czasami używane na podobnych zasadach jak błogosławieństwo( w wolnym tłumaczenie " Ojczyzna, którą chciałbym zobaczyć") *bosh’tet – przekleństwo/obraza, prawdopodobny odpowiednik „sukinsyn” czy „drań” Imiona quarian składają się z czterech części – nadanego przez rodziców imienia i nazwy klanu oddzielonego apostrofą, tytułu (‘nar‘ oznaczający „dziecko statku„, co odnosi się do statku, na którym przyszli na świat lub ‘vas‘, który otrzymują po ukończeniu swojej Pielgrzymki i dołączeniu do wybranego okrętu, co oznacza „członek załogi statku” odnoszącego się z kolei nazwy statku, do załogi którego postanowili oni dołączyć) oraz nazwy ich statku (urodzenia lub wybranego po Pielgrzymce). W niektórych przypadkach quarianie decydują się na korzystanie zarówno z nazwy statku, na którym się urodzili i do załogi którego należą (w pewnym momencie Tali identyfikuje się jako „Tali’Zorrah vas Neema nar Rayya”). Rząd Na Wędrownej Flocie (zwanej także Flotyllą) przebywa w przybliżeniu 17 milionów quarian. Z teoretycznego thumb|Rada Admiracjipunktu widzenia danej znajdują się oni w stanie wojennym, jednak rządzeni są przez organizacje takie jak Rada Admiracji czy demokratycznie wybraną Konklawe, chociaż kapitanowie statków i pokładowi radni cywile starają się najpierw załatwić sprawę „u siebie” zanim przedłożą ją dalej. Quarianie dzielą się na kilka klanów, które zajmują po kilka statków lub ograniczają się do jednego. Pomimo tego, że Konklawe ustanawia prawo podobne do tego spotykanego na demokratycznie zarządzanych planetach, jego egzekwowanie oraz rozprawy są wyjątkowe. Po ucieczce przed gethami było tylko kilka posterunków pilnujących przestrzegania prawa we flocie, więc marynarka utworzyła specjalne oddziały, które strzegłyby porządku i egzekwowały prawo. Obecnie oddziały specjalne przechodzą tam trening podobny do tego jaki odbywa cywilna policja, lecz z naciskiem na walkę na pokładach statków oraz działanie pod komendą wojskową. Gdy ktoś zostanie aresztowany, zostaje postawiony przed kapitanem statku w celu wydania przez niego wyroku. Mimo tego, że radni statku mogą przedstawiać swoje rekomendację to do kapitana należy ostatnie słowo w sprawach związanych z dyscypliną. Większość kar jest łagodna, przydział do dodatkowych lub bardziej wstrętnych zadań porządkowych na pokładzie statku. Co bardziej wytrwali recydywiści zostają „przypadkowo” pozostawieni na najbliższej zamieszkałej planecie. Ta praktyka porzucania kryminalistów na planetach należących do różnych ras jest często punktem sporu pomiędzy quarianami a systemami, przez które przelatuje Flota. Kapitanowie rzadko kiedy mają wybór: gdy liczą się surowce i miejsce, przetrzymywanie i pilnowanie bezproduktywnej populacji więźniów nie jest żadnym wyjściem. Zarzuty, które skutkują karą w postaci wygnania to m.in. morderstwo, zdrada, powtarzające się ataki agresji czy sabotaż okrętów, magazynów z żywnością czy statków, na których się ją wytwarza. Quarianie stosują także karę śmierci – bunt lub porwanie statku podlega karze egzekucji. Mimo wszystko to właśnie wygnanie jest najczęściej stosowaną karą, ponieważ ewentualne potomstwo wygnanego quarianina czy quarianki może wrócić do Wędrownej Floty. Ludzie nie mają żadnych politycznych relacji z quarianami, ponieważ jak dotąd Flotylla nie przelatywała przez żadne kontrolowane przez Przymierze regiony galaktyki. Pozostałe rasy nie są jednak im za bardzo przychylne z kilku powodów. Większość ma im za złe stworzenie gethów i straty jakie z tego wynikły. Właśnie to wydarzenie było powodem odebrania im ambasady na Cytadeli. Ponadto często są oni postrzegani jako żebracy i złodzieje. Pozyskiwanie surowców i pozostawianie więźniów w układach, przez które przelatuje Flota często wywołuje konflikt quarian z zamieszkałymi dany region rasami. Pomimo tego są cenieni jako fachowcy w kwestiach technicznych. Ciągłe życie na pokładach statków sprawia, że posiadają niezwykłe zdolności związane z wdrażaniem nowych technologii czy utrzymywaniem pełnej sprawności poszczególnych urządzeń. Nawet ich znajomość technik pozyskiwania surowców jest bardzo rozwinięta. Sami quarianie przyznają, że są w stanie naprawić to co większość ras postanowiłaby zniszczyć. Dzięki tym wszystkim umiejętnościom są oni czasem po cichu zatrudniani zastępując pracujący personel, co często spotyka się z krytyką z ich strony. Przez swoją złą sławę i fakt, że cała rasa podróżuje i pracuje razem sprawia, że większość z nich dba jedynie dalsze przetrwanie Wędrownej Floty. Wędrowny tryb życia i wykluczenie ze społeczności Cytadeli doprowadziły do braku większego zainteresowania ze strony quarian sprawami, którymi zajmują się rasy Cytadeli. Wojsko W przeszłości wiele fregat quarian było uzbrojone i wykorzystywane jako nieregularni „korsarze”. Cywilne statki nadal wykazują duże oznaki uzbrojenia, co sprawia, że nie są one za popularnym celem wśród piratów. Pomimo przemianom militarnym, quarianie dysponują jedynie setkami okrętów wojennych, które strzegą dziesiątek tysięcy statków tworzących Wędrowną Flotę. Ich marynarka przestrzega ścisłych procedur patrolowych i nie pozostawia szans. W sytuacji gdy nie da się określić zamiaru nadlatującego statku zostaje on zniszczony. Z tego powodu, młodzi quarianie, którzy wyruszają na Pielgrzymkę otrzymują zwroty stanowiące kod, który podają podczas powrotu, ponieważ często wracają oni na pokładach statków nie znajdujących się w bazach Flotylli. Jeden prawidłowy zwrot oznacza zakończoną sukcesem Pielgrzymkę co zapewnia pozwolenie ze strony marynarki na powrót do Floty. Każdy inny ostrzega z kolei ich przed tym, że powracający quarianin działa pod przymusem – wtedy statek zostaje natychmiast zniszczony. Znani Quarianie *[[Tali'Zorah nar Rayya|'Tali'Zorah nar Rayya']] Kategoria:Mass Effect Kategoria:Mass Effect 2 Kategoria:Rasy Kategoria:Quarianie Kategoria:Rasy poza Cytadeli